the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Leap Frog
Leap Frog is a stuffed frog. Bio Coming soon Physical Leap is light green with a greenish tie-like thing on his head. Persona Coming soon Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 17: Meet the Recruitments and A Mysterious Arrival Specials: *ToyTown *Revenge of an Old Rival Relationships Petey Wilson Leap and Petey are friends. In ToyTown, he helped out Petey for the majority of his plan until he began acting like he wanted to be rescued from his crew by pretending to be one of Petey's prisoners to the stuffed animals, which they eventually rescued him from as they succeeded in defeating Petey and his crew. Strangely after joining the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he is only seen in "Meet the Recruitments" where the stuffed animals introduce him and their latest batch of recruits to the citizens of Stuffedgomery, afterwards, he mysteriously disappears from the building and the stuffed animals wonder where he has gone, going on a search party to find him but to no avail, ultimately believing that Leap quit and is finding somewhere new to be. However, that would all be false when he returns in "A Mysterious Arrival" hidden under a black cloak and brainwashes stuffed animals such as his cousins Lily and Pad, Water, Stream, Pikachu, Gangster and Mangster to become new members of his crew forcefully, beats up the remaining stuffed animals and threatens to kill them when he has the chance, followed by pulling off his hood to reveal himself making the stuffed animals shocked, this fact indicates that Leap is out for revenge to avenge Petey by killing the stuffed animals and brainwashing the former prisoners of his crew. In Revenge of an Old Rival, he seeks to end the lives of the stuffed animals and keep his prisoners brainwashed for all eternity, unfortunately for him, he doesn't kill the stuffed animals and the prisoners are soon de-brainwashed after his defeat due to the fact Bedtime Bear used the power of the Glimmering Stone to help them gain back their old memories and ditch the crew, making him fail in his goals. Petey's crew Leap generally gets along with Petey's crew as they all have the same intention to help Petey accomplish what he wants to do, he becomes much more on good terms with them following their leader's departure as Leap's goal is to avenge Petey by killing the stuffed animals and brainwashing the crew's former prisoners and ultimately takes over as leader of the crew due to Petey mysteriously disappearing, which the crew seems to be okay with. In Revenge of an Old Rival, they help out Leap in his cause as he has successfully brainwashed Petey's crew's' former prisoners in "A Mysterious Arrival" and the last thing to do is kill the stuffed animals, however as it would turn out, Leap only succeeds in brainwashing the former prisoners for a while as Bedtime Bear de-brainwashes them with the power of the Glimmering Stone and he is unable to kill the stuffed animals as they defeat Leap and Petey's crew in battle. Friends and Enemies Friends *Petey Wilson *Terry Lloyd *Mango Monkey *Humphrey Chafulumisa *Tiny Vasquez *Salvino Beddy *Kuji *Yo *Tombstone *Rubberton Enemies *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Yuseibear Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Jingle Snowberg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frogs Category:Antagonists